<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Tan Malo, O Incluso Mejor by Arca0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726681">No Tan Malo, O Incluso Mejor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0'>Arca0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale is a Softie, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Valentine’s Day Event</p>
<p>Día 14 - Valentine’s Day</p>
<p>-Me cansé de esto- dijo Derek sin mirarlo.<br/>-¿de qué?- siguió la conversación con un bostezo.<br/>-De este “algo” entre nosotros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Tan Malo, O Incluso Mejor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era el primer San Valentín desde que Stiles y Derek eran oficialmente “algo”, pero no era así como el chico lo imaginó. Aun más víscera de monstruo cayó en su ropa y Stiles bufó por décima vez.</p>
<p>No era el único disgustado, podía oír a Erica machacar a su oponente mientras se quejaba de como su gran gesto romántico se vio arruinado, Scott por su parte parecía melancólico al arrancar un brazo al monstruo frente a él.</p>
<p>Derek le había prometido una noche romántica hace unos días, pero aquí estaban: luchando contra monstruos hechos de quien sabe que cosa viscosa en lugar de estar en el loft acurrucados.</p>
<p> <br/> <br/>Cuando pudieron, al fin, deshacerse de los seres invasores ya eran las 4 de la mañana. </p>
<p>Stiles salió de la ducha y se puso el pijama, Derek estaba sentado en la cama viendo a la nada.</p>
<p>-¿Der?- preguntó el más joven algo distraído mientras se sentaba junto al lobo.</p>
<p>-Me cansé de esto- dijo Derek sin mirarlo.</p>
<p>-¿de qué?- siguió la conversación con un bostezo.</p>
<p>-De este “algo” entre nosotros.</p>
<p>Stiles se quedó paralizado, ¿Derek estaba rompiendo con él el día después de San Valentín?.</p>
<p>-¡Espera! Creo que eso salió mal… lo que yo… no soy bueno hablando y…-el lobo parecía atropellarse con las palabras- Demonios, lo había practicado.</p>
<p>-¿Practicaste esto en el espejo o algo?- Stiles seguía en shock aunque ahora la situación también le hacía algo de gracia, no se imaginaba a su Der practicando un discurso frente al espejo del baño.</p>
<p>-Lo que trato de decir es que… quiero que seas formalmente mi novio…</p>
<p>El chico estaba realmente sorprendido, mentiría si dijese que no se le derritió el corazón ante este gesto.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto que sí, Der.</p>
<p>Tal vez este San Valentín no fue tan malo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salúdame en ar-ca-0.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>